Welcome To The Circus
by EtherealBeguile
Summary: { Malec AU . AH } Magnus is the ringleader of the infamous Cirque de Bane. Alec a shy boy who gets dragged into life on the highwires. And quite literally at times.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ The idea of a Malec circus fic just came to me the other day and since I thought of it, I just **_**had****_ to write it. I hope you enjoy, dearies and drop a review? ~_**

**_~ I also need to thank Niknakz93 who wrote part of this chapter, and has helped me with the ideas. She's brilliant, and you should all go read some of her stories as well because her fanfic's are my favourites *_* ~_**

* * *

Magnus Bane just lounged back in his worn sofa at the back of his trailer, eyes closed and dozing lightly. It was hard to get a moments peace when you lived a life on the high wire. Quite literally at times.

Even now with all the doors and windows shut securely, he could hear the tell-tale sounds of a circus. The whinnies of horses, the shouts of men as they set the tent up. If they bent another pole, he was going to dock it from their pay. They'd lost a weeks worth of performing due to the big top being unusable. Some clotpole had fallen onto a main beam and snapped it clean. Never before had he shouted so much, gold-green eyes blazing in such anger.

It had been the cleaner. He was sure of it. Not only had the bastard ruined the tent and caused them to go hungry for the week because the animals came first, he'd caused Cirque de Bane's Ringleader to go hoarse from the yelling. Which was bad. Three whole days he'd been holed up in his trailer with nothing but lemon tea, and he was feeling thoroughly better. A little twinge when he yelled at full volume, but he wasn't planning on hitting such a loud pitch for a while at least.

Also, as soon as he'd been caught, the bastard in question had fled. Magnus didn't give a shit, but it was a problem when that was his primary cleaner. The one that personally attended to his trailer also.

With a light sigh, Magnus glanced at the time- almost showtime. He already had on his outfit that he wore with pride, the golden buttons on the front were tarnished, but they gave it an air of being unique and antique maybe. One more thing to do-

Magnus reached forwards to the desk and picked up the little see-through pot that held what he called his ''vibrant personality.' In the saline solution in their little holders were his contact lenses. He didn't strictly need them, his eyesight perfect. But they were simply… they were amazing to him. Magnus refused to leave the trailer unless he had them in. Both contacts were a mix of green and shimmering gold. A slit down the middle so they resembled a cats.

It amused him when the children who came to see the show avoided him, or stared at his eyes with great big eyes, gasping occasionally.

Like he was a freak.

"Oh but I am one" he told himself in a soft murmur, a slight smirk twitching upon his lips. Swiftly but carefully, he put the contacts in, blinking hard as they stung momentarily. But then it was over and a different person was staring at him in the mirror. It wasn't the old Magnus he'd hated. The one who had been shy until he finally escaped that dull, mundane life. It was the new Magnus Bane. The Ringleader that people looked up to. The man with confidence and flair. Overenthusiastic maybe, but he simply didn't care.

If people didn't like him, they could suck it.

As there was a knock on the trailer door, telling him it was five minuets until showtime, Magnus called that he'd be there in a moment, suddenly reminded that he was going to have to clear up himself or pay the others to do it. They wouldn't. They could be such lazy bastards at times.

_I need a new cleaner. Before we move to the next place _he thought with a light groan, running a hand through his wild and spiky hair, closing his eyes once more-

Who knew circus life could be so stressful at times?

* * *

"Do I _have_ to come?" Alec groaned in annoyance at his family. They were trying to get him to attend the circus with them this evening. He hated circus' ever since the one he went to when he was little, around ten years old, where the lion they had used for part of the show had broken free and attacked three people. They all survived luckily, and they had caught the beast before it could do any further harm, but the memory of how afraid he was never left, leaving him despising circus'.

"Yes, you do." Jace, his best friend spoke up. Since his parents died, he had been living here with Alec's family. The only reason Jace wanted Alec to go was because the golden haired boy had invited over his girlfriend, Clary, in the hope to get _lucky._

Jace's pleading eyes as well as those of his family led to Alec eliciting a heavy sigh, spitting out in a bitter tone, "_Fine. _But if there's a beast in this one, I'm leaving." He scowled at his family and shrugged his jacket on.

* * *

When the Lightwood's arrived at their destination, Alec huffed and slumped out of the car. Yes, he was acting like a sulking infant but he didn't care. He just wanted the night to be over.

The cool evening air kissed his bare skin, causing him to shiver lightly and pull his coat over his chest more. His sister, Isabelle, though she was only wearing shorts and a simple white t-shirt, didn't seem affected by the weather at all. She walked with grace and occasionally flashed a smile to a few groups of boys checking her out on the way into the circus tent which towered high over them, piercing the evening sky.

The tent was brightly lit, but it was a soft light that brought a kind of warmth to the place. It was bigger than the boy had expected, clearly able to house two hundred or more people.

Maryse and Robert, his parents, broke away from their children to purchase the tickets from a chubby old man sat inside a scarlet red booth and when it was time to take their seats, they filed through the crowds until they came to their front row seats.

After the last people were sat down, the lights began to dim down so the tent was filled with darkness.

Suddenly, loud and booming music came from speakers placed around the small arena of sorts. He didn't recognise the song, but he had to admit- it wasn't bad music at all.

A mans voice cut through the speakers now and the voice-over said in a smooth tone, "Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the Cirque de Bane. Please, give applause to your ringleader.. _Magnus Bane!" _

With the voice's final words a spotlight flickered to life and fixated on an entrance into the large stage area. Double doors spread open and two slender girls came crawling out.

They were both very pale of skin and had painted faces to make them look like clowns. Where one had a pink afro of curls, the others was blue. Their hair colour matched that of their clothing which were simple jeweled corsets that sparkled in the spot light, frilly underwear, white thigh high stockings and short heels with little red fluffballs bobbing on the ends.

_Jace would love this already. _Alec thought almost absently as the girls crawled down the ramp in what could be considered a seductive manner, their pale blue eyes scanning the room. Obviously twins, the boy noted at their almost identical features.

A moment later, Alec finally realised that the girls had bright red jeweled collars coiled around their necks attached to leads of matching colour and at the other end of them, sauntering down the ramp in a manner of suaveness Alec had never before witnessed, behind the girls, was what could only be their ringleader.

His skin was tan and his dark slits of eyes were lined with glittery azure eyeliner that sparkled in the harsh light almost as much as the jewels on the clown girls' corsets. He wore a classic ringleader suit, though the usual red tailcoat was a dark mauve coloured velvet instead.

The two girls stopped at the end of the ramp and shifted onto their backs, propped up on elbows and glancing around the audience as the ringmaster came to a stop just behind them.

The mans lips were moving, but Alec couldn't hear what he was saying for the boy was too entranced by just how magnificent the ringleader was, and he fell into a completely dazed state once the man himself caught Alec's cerulean glance, a small smirk twitching his lips as he noticed the boys expression.

It wasn't until Alec felt a gentle nudge in his side that he was broken out of his reverie.

"Still don't like circus'?" The familiar voice of his sister purred into Alec's ear and he shot her a scowl, thankful nobody else could hear her words. She knew he had a preference for men, though he had never told her. He didn't want _anyone_ to know.

* * *

Alec seemed to zone out most of the show. He quickly got bored with it. There were a few acts he liked; the Asian woman who could bend herself in completely inhuman ways was one, and the acrobats another.

The beguiling Magnus Bane returned to his spot in the ring now and Alec's gaze was once more fixated on the man as he spoke in somewhat a husky tone, as though his throat was sore. He mentioned about needing a volunteer for the next act, and before Alec knew what was happening, the man was pointing his cane directly at the boy.

"You." He said, "With the pretty blue eyes. Come up here and join me a moment."

Alec was taken aback, bewilderment and surprise claiming his features and his expression caused Magnus to smirk mischievously at him, and it wasn't until Isabelle kicked Alec's ankle that he realised he should move.

The boy worked his was over to the ring and guided to entrance by a worker dressed in all black. _"Good luck."_ The man had whispered to him as he nudged Alec into the ring.

Hundreds of eyes burned into him from all around as he made his way to the center where Magnus stood, leaning on his cane and once the boy reached him, Magnus draped an arm over his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "Don't be afraid. I'll not let any harm come to you, understand? Just stay exactly where you are."

With his brows furrowing in confusion, Alec nodded in response an glanced around as tall fencing was hastily built up around the ring. _What on _Earth _is going on?_He thought to himself a moment as Magnus spoke to the audience, though Alec didn't bother to listen. He simply looked towards his sister, who looked nervously excited for what was about to happen.

Magnus struck the end of his cane against the floor once he'd returned to Alec's side, gesturing for his workers to do something. What, he didn't know, but he was overwhelmed with anxiety as to what it was.

After an all too long moment, the door to the ring slowly began to open and a lion came padding down the ramp into the securely fenced area. Alec looked at the beast with utter horror in his expression, images of the rogue lion from when he was only ten years old flashing through his mind.

He wanted to run, or scream, or both, but found his legs and mouth useless with his shock. The lion stopped it's movements at the bottom of the ramp and simply stared at the pair with its frightening yellow gaze.

Alec's knees buckled a moment later and his vision blurred into blackness as he fainted, the distant feeling of arms capturing him the last thing he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat-like eyes greeted Alec as his blurry eyes fluttered open and for a moment, he thought it was the lion, but once his vision cleared he realised it was just Magnus Bane. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty's awake, I see." He muttered from his seat next to the bed Alec was laid upon.

Alec's throat felt a little dry as he scrambled to a sitting position, brows furrowing curiously as he fixated his azure gaze onto the man beside him. "Where am I?"

"My trailer. You fainted when you saw Chairman Meow, so I bought you here until you woke up."

"Who's Chairman Meo- Oh. The lion." He replied. "Silly name for a lion, isn't it?" His words made the other man chuckle lowly in response. "Perhaps. Why _did _you faint, anyway? Not a lion fan?"

The boy sighed softly and bit down on his lip, thinking back once more to old memories he thought had been laid to rest in the past until this night. "When I was ten, my family took me to a circus not unlike your own. There was a lion there too, but it wasn't tame enough. It escaped. Nobody died, but I've hated circus' and lions ever since."

As he listened, Magnus' features became almost regretful from his previous actions and he breathed out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you into the ring."

Alec lifted and dropped a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. "You didn't know. It's okay... But, where are my parents, do you know? They must have seen the whole thing."

"They're waiting inside the tent for you. My workers have received quite the earful from your mother."

Both of the burst into laughter at that, Alec imagining the irate features on his mothers face that he always found somewhat amusing. The laughing died down eventually and Alec simply gazed into Magnus' magnificent cat eyes that glimmered gold in the soft light of the bedroom.

The lingering silence was broken by Magnus' slightly croaked voice, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced-" He paused to offer an outstretched hand, "Magnus Bane."

Alec took his hand in his own, the simple touch sending a wave of shivers over his body, though he didn't let it show as he murmured out, "Alexander Lightwood. But you can just call me Alec. It's a pleasure to meet you." The cat-eyed man flashed Alec a sly wink now, to the boys surprise, who was taken aback a moment by the gesture. "The pleasure is mine, Alexander."

The pull that Alec had felt during the show was present again now as he sat there, looking at the one before him intently and scanning his strangely beautiful features. His caramel skin, the smattering of stubble along his jaw and upper lip, and the way one corner of his mouth was twitched into an almost mischievous smirk.

After swallowing thickly and stealing his gaze from Magnus, the boy climbed off of the bed and an awkward cough rattled his torso as he avoided the mans glance. "I should go," He said, tugging his jacket on and heading for the door. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He risked a glance back as he reached the door of the trailer, finding Magnus watching him curiously with an amused grin forming on his lips. "It's no bother, Alexander. Feel free to pop by any time." His face was mere inches from Alec's now, and the boy almost fell through the gap of the open door as Magnus pushed it open.

"Goodbye now, cutie." Magnus wiggled his fingers in a wave as Alec made a hurried exit, headed for the tent where he knew his family would be waiting.

* * *

Alec's dreams were filled with cat-like eyes and a particular ringmaster that night, the image of Magnus' face so close to the boys own a recurring image. He didn't mind the dreams though, even enjoyed them perhaps. Being so close to Magnus again, even if it was in a dream, felt...Nice.

A sharp pain to Alec's abdomen pulled him harshly from his dreams and he shot his sister a glare after his eyes has snapped open to find her laid across him, her elbow propped on his stomach. He twisted sharply so she was flung off of him and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You woke me up." He grumbled.

"So? I needed the gossip from what happened last night after the handsome ringmaster dragged you back to his trailer." His sister giggled quietly and waggled her brows in a suggestive manner as she spoke, and Alec couldn't stop the groan of annoyance that escaped him.

"Nothing happened, Izzy. I just woke up and left straight away."

"So you didn't kiss him?"

Alec was taken aback by that and glanced quickly to the door, a flush creeping to his cheeks. "Izzy, _Shut up! _Mum and dad might hear you, dumbass."

The dark-haired girl simply rolled her eyes and climbed back onto the bed across from her brother, crossing her legs and leaning forward a fraction. "You didn't answer my question." Alec felt his cheeks burn with his embarrassment, leaning Isabelle to say, "You _did!_"

"No, I didn't." Her brother said hurriedly, eager to get off the topic entirely.

With a slender brow arched, she asked, "Did you want to?"

The boy blinked a moment, his brows knitting together in thought. Did he? He thought back to last night, to the mere inches between his lips and the other man's, to the tension in that moment, to the pull he felt for the man. His blunted incisors captured his lower lip guiltily as he came to the realisation that he did, in fact, want the infamous Magnus Bane to kiss him the previous night. _  
_

But he didn't. And there was no way to change that. Alec grumbled and run a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Iz. Maybe, but it's too late now anyway."

His sister placed a hand over her heart and gasped with feigned hurt. "My dearest brother, do you know nothing? Go to him."

"However much I'd like too, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think? Our parents don't know I'm gay. If they ever found out-"

"They wouldn't give a shit. You're their son, Alec. They'll love you no matter what." Isabelle cut him off, exasperation clouding her features at her brothers shyness. "You should tell them. What do you have to lose?"

With a frown forming on his forehead, and a soft sigh rolling from his tongue, he crawled off the bed, Isabelle's words motivating him before he could change his mind.

With her mouth agape, Isabelle followed him quickly, not quite expecting him to be coming out of the metaphorical closet quite so suddenly.

Robert and Maryse were in the dining room, conversing with each other over their breakfast and when Alec came storming in, they both cast their glances to fix onto their son. "Something wrong, Alec?" His mother asked, and the boy thought a moment on what to say, but decided to just blurt out, "I'm gay."

He felt his heart physically sink in his chest at the look of horror that stole his parents' faces. At least Maryse _attempted_ to hide her disgust, but there was no such luck with his father. His father's eyes looked at him with a rage and aversion Alec had never seen before.

No matter what Alec had done in the past, his father had never looked at him in such a way, and it made the boys eyes burn, though he blinked away the tears, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Get out of my house." Was all Robert said as he returned to his meal, his wife staring at him but not saying a word.

It was Isabelle who spoke now, pleading with her father. "Dad, please. Don't do this, he can't-"

"Don't, Isabelle." He replied without looking up from his meal. "I want him gone."

Without another word, the boy ran from the dining room to the bedroom, a single tear leaving his eye that he swept away quickly as he began to pack a duffel bag with necessities. A few clothes, a toothbrush e.t.c. In his rage, his threw his fist against his bedroom window, shattering it. His knuckles burned painfully and he could feels blood trickling down his fingers, but he didn't care.

After that, he simply slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out, ignoring the shouting voices coming from the dining room as his sister desperately pleaded his case to his father.

* * *

The boy wondered around for hours, having no place to go. It was stupid to him now; leaving like that. But Robert wanted him gone, so left. Alec leaned against a wall now and looked down at his hand. His knuckles were split, and a dull ache was present. Dried blood clung to his fingers and around the still open wounds.

With a sad sigh, he continued walking, already knowing where he was headed. Where else would he go, but the same place his sister had told him to?

He sneaked past the tent, and the workers outside until he reached the ringmaster's trailer. At first, he thought it might have been a little hard to find, but it had been surprisingly easy, considering it was splashed with rainbow colours and there was a huge, glittery star plastered to the door with bold writing that said, 'MAGNUS BANE' on it.

He tentatively knocked in the door with his good hand. A man shouted from the other side, "Janet, I thought I told you to-" He cut himself off as he opened the door, slight shock in his eyes a moment. Alec noted that his eyes were no longer resembling a cats'. _Was that a dream? _

Alec raked his eyes over the one in front him him. He was wearing a burgundy silk dressing gown that gaped at the top to reveal part of his chiseled torso and his legs were bare of everything except the hem of white boxers peeping out beneath the covering.

Magnus' eyes narrows curiously at the boy a moment, before he leaned against the frame of the door, twirling a dressing gown tie around his finger, his tone almost seductive and husky as he spoke, "Well, I hadn't expected to see you quite so soon. Though, I'm not complaining."

With a crimson blush staining his pale cheeks, Alec replied, "Can I talk to you?" A lingering pause stretched out as Magnus simply stared over the boy, noticing how disheveled he looked.

He was still in sleep clothes and blood was crusted on his hand, and as well he had a black duffel bag slung on his shoulder. Magnus' brow creased a little as he looked over the one before him, and he said nothing as he stepped aside, inviting the boy in.

* * *

**_Drop a review? ^_^ _  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Hola! Just wanted to say a quick thank you for your lovely reviews. I'm so glad you're liking what I've written so far! ~**_

* * *

The inside of the trailer seemed larger than Alec remembered. Though he hadn't exactly spent much time looking at it the previous night in his hasty exit. The front door opened out into the kitchen, and though it was only big enough for two at most, the worktops were a thick black granite that matched the colour of the fridge.

To the right, there was a step leading up to a worn, plush black leather sofa, a small coffee table, and a wooden door that Alec suspected went into a bathroom of some sort. To the left was a wooden door frame with a purple beaded net curtain hanging in it and, from what he remembered, it went into Magnus' bedroom.

"Take a seat." Magnus offered, and Alec made his way to the sofa, placing his bag onto the floor prior to perching on the edge of the thick cushion. He watched curiously as Magnus made his way around the kitchen.

He poured warm water into a large bowl and dived into one of the cupboards hanging on the kitchen walls for a first aid box, as well as a metal dish and small white hand towel.

Once he had all he required, he took the seat next to his guest and placed the items on the table. "Your hand. Give it to me." He muttered and with the boys refusal, Magnus took his wrist and pulled the injured hand towards him, ignoring Alec's wince of pain. "If it isn't cleaned, it'll become infected. For one so cute, you're not exactly clever." He said, and offered Alec a cheeky wink to show he was only joking.

The first aid box was propped open and after some light inspection of the split knuckles, Magnus pulled out a small pair of tweezers. "There's glass stuck in your cuts. I need to get it out." He paused to cast his glance up to Alec who's brow was furrowed into a deep frown. "Don't worry; it won't hurt a bit."

Alec watched carefully as the man before him carefully removed shards from his knuckles and dropped them into the small dish. His gentle hands on Alec's own sent tiny shivers through Alec's body, though he didn't move an inch. There was a lingering silence between the two that Magnus broke by asking, "How did you get this anyway?"

"Punched my window. My dad and I, we had a.. Disagreement." He replied with a weak laugh, and added on, "I told him I was gay and well..He wasn't exactly understanding about it."

Magnus paused in his movements a moment at Alec's words, his dark eyes finding the oceanic ones before him. "Is that why you're here?"

"I guess. Don't suppose you have any work?" The boys lips formed a sheepish smile under the intense gaze he was receiving, and a hiss came through clenched teeth as his sore hand was placed carefully into the bowl of warm water. "As a matter of fact-" Magnus replied, stealing his gaze from the other boys and lightly washing away the dried blood from Alec's hand, "I'm searching for a new cleaner. A personal one mostly, to look after my trailer as well as a few odd jobs. Can you handle that?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." Alec's lips twisted into a small smile now, and he remained silent as his sore hand was patted dry and antiseptic cream was rubbed onto the cuts, already making them feel somewhat better, and finally wrapped with bandage.

* * *

"Is this alright?" Magnus asked as he showed the new employee where he would be staying. It was a trailer not unlike his own, only a tad smaller and instead of the bedroom being a king-size bed like his own, there were two metal bunk-beds pushed against the walls.

Alec didn't mind sharing though. When his little brother Max was younger, Alec let him stay with him whenever he had nightmares, and if you can share a room with a small child, he was sure he could share with 3 other workers. "Yes, thank you."

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Magnus announced and Alec blinked up at him a moment, unsure of what to say, but he didn't have to say anything for the other man took Alec's good hand into his own and pulled him roughly along with him into the hot afternoon sun. They received a few glances from fellow workers as they stormed through the grounds, but the looks were in no way unkind.

Alec was dragged into the dimly lit circus tent, and straight into the fenced ring where Magnus placed him in the dead centre. He stood before Alec, who was frowning in bewilderment, and placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning closer a fraction.

As he spoke, Alec could hear the, what seemed like distant to him, sound of the entrance to ring opening, though his eyes remained fixated on Magnus' own. "Trust me, okay?" He moved aside now to reveal the beast from the night before patiently sat waiting at the bottom of the ramp, its gaze closely watching the pair.

His breath hitched in his throat and he back up a fraction, but hit something firm and warm and.. _silky._ He craned his neck to look behind him and saw Magnus there, a reassuring smile on his lips. "It's alright. He's quite tame. But if I say run, you run. If I say stay still, you stay exactly where you are. Obey me, or it might end badly. Understand?"

"No guessing what position you always are." Alec mumbled under his breath in response, thinking the man behind him couldn't hear, but his words were met with a chuckle sounding close to his ear, Magnus' hot breath tickling his neck."On top? Naturally."

He flushed at the ringmaster's words, his cheeks burning and the words dying in his throat as he stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say in response.

He was saved of talking as Magnus whistled and the beast padded closer until it was within reach of Alec and the boys breathing increased with anxiety and slight fear. The one behind Alec moved a hand to rest on top of Alec's own uninjured one and he tentatively lifted it, whispering reassuring words into Alec's ear as he carefully placed it in the lion's thick mane.

Alec blinked in surprise when his hand wasn't immediately bitten off, or he wasn't clawed at viciously. In fact he was caught by complete shock as the lion moved closer and nuzzled it's face to Alec's abdomen. "Chairman likes you. And if he likes you, then so do I." Magnus mumbled into his new employees ear, causing a little stutter in the boys heart rate, as his chin rested on Alec's firm shoulder.

The boy simply chuckled, still in surprise, and moved a second hand into the lion's mane, stroking through the soft hairs. The lion made a quiet noise of appreciation at the attention and the ringmaster couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips as he watched the boy finally conquer his fear.

* * *

"You'll be alright doing this?" Magnus asked as he handed Alec a rake. _Raking leaves shouldn't be too hard to start him off. _Magnus told himself. The skies were slowly changing in colour to a salmon pink, a sign of late afternoon.

However much Magnus would like to spend more time with his new employee, there was a show tonight in less than 4 hours and so it was time the ringmaster got ready. It took a long time to get him to look so fabulous, after all.

"It's raking leaves. I'm sure I can handle it." The blue eyed boy chuckled as his fingers closed around the wooden stem of the rake, a small smile toying with the corners of his lips. Luckily, he had changed into pale grey running trousers and a plain white shirt earlier on in the day. Magnus said nothing more, simply nodded, before stalking off to his ridiculously colourful trailer.

The sun had almost fully set on the horizon by the time Alec was done raking the leaves around the grounds. The skin of his forehead had become moist with beads of sweat from the work, his arms not being used to it.

"So _you're _his new toy." An unfamiliar voice struck the back of Alec's head and he spun on his heel to see a woman stood before him. She had tendrils of silvery blonde hair falling at her shoulders and piercing green eyes that glared at him with distaste. "You're not much, I must admit."

Alec's wiped his brow with the back of his good hand, his other one resting on the rake as his thick eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner. "I'm sorry... Do I know you?"

He had to admit the girl was beautiful- even if he didn't 'bat for her team'. No doubt if he were Jace, he'd be swooning over her.

"No. I'm Camille, the tightrope walker." She replied and cocked her head to one side a fraction, her eyes scanning the boy in his simple, sweat-dampened clothing. "No, I don't see it.."

She trailed off her sentence, leading Alec to ask, "Don't see what..?"

"Why Magnus likes you. You're just a stranger to him, and like I said- not much considering his past flings."

His frown deepened at her words that she spoke in such a sweet, calm tone he could barely believe the cruelness behind them. "Magnus doesn't like me. Like you said, he barely knows me."

"Best keep it that way then. Believe me when I say you don't want to start anything with him, _boy._"

Alec's jaw tensed now, his eyes darkening slightly with hatred. He'd spent less than a minute talking to this girl, yet he already hated her. Camille was too bitchy to not hate. "Thanks for the advice, but I think I can decide that for myself" His tone was ice cold, shocking the girl, though she didn't show it much. Obviously hadn't expected him to talk back to her like, he was sure, many didn't.

"We'll see about that." She purred out in an almost threatening manner before she sauntered away in her figure-hugging tightrope leotard, leaving Alec to exhale a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding.

* * *

_**Drop a cheeky review? c;**_


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus parted his lips to allow a soft yawn to escape him when he awoke the next morning. The clock dangling on the wall of his bedroom told him it wasn't morning after all, but one o'clock in the afternoon. With a groan of annoyance, he slid out of bed in nothing but a pair of pale blue boxers and rubbed at his tired eyes as he shrugged on his dressing gown.

He got as far as the living room before he slumped down onto the sofa and dropped his head back against it, allowing his still tired eyes to shut a moment.

The sound of grunting outside the trailer bought him back and he lifted his head, brows furrowing in curiosity as he shifted closer to the window and hooked a finger into the curtain, tugging it back a fraction. A small smirk of appreciation formed on his lips as he absorbed the sight before him. Alec, his new favourite worker, was helping about 15 other workers replace the bent beam his former cleaner had so carelessly bent.

Magnus no longer felt angry about that though, for the strain of putting up the beam as well as the scorching hot sun shining down on him had apparently made him too hot to bear wearing a shirt. The muscles in Alec's back and arms rippled as he pushed at the beam with the others and the one watching him smirked even wider as his looked upon the half naked Alec.

The smile on his features faded now as he spotted Tiffany, one of his twin clowns, rushing towards the boy who had just finished replacing the beam. He couldn't hear what the two were saying, but it must have been important for the boy left almost immediately, only stopping to swoop down and sling his pale grey shirt over his shoulder.

Not caring about his clothing, or lack thereof, Magnus flung open the door to his trailer and decided to follow Alec, curious to see what was going on.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, almost angrily as he locked glance with the golden haired boy patiently waiting at the entrance to the circus tent.

"Your sister sent me. She misses you, Alec." Jace replied. He paused a moment to expel a soft sigh before continuing with, "Why did you never tell me you were gay, Alec? I'm your best friend, I think I could have handled it."

The darker haired boy dropped his gaze to his fingers that nervously twined together. "I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"Yeah, like it's _that_ easy to get rid of me." Jace snorted with laughter and lightly prodded the other boys arm until he looked up again. "You're my best friend. I'd never judge you about being gay. However-" He paused to laugh softly a moment, "Your choice of work is pretty damn debatable. What the hell are you doing here?"

Alec laughed too, though it was weak and almost sad. "I don't know. But I get to live here with them, and the pay is supposedly not bad."

"And here I was thinking you were here for me." An arrogant voice came from behind Alec, causing him to spin on his heel and his cheeks to burn with a flush. Magnus was stood a few feet away in his short silk dressing gown that was just barely covering him up.

The black haired boy turned back to his friend and coughed awkwardly at Jace's confused expression, his golden eyes darting between Magnus and Alec. "Jace this is uh.. This my boss, Magnus." He turned to Magnus and said, "Magnus, this is my best friend Jace."

Magnus bowed slightly, keeping his dark eyes on Jace's. "A pleasure, I'm sure." He straightened up again to catch Jace's own greeting which was a simple nod before the golden haired boy looked towards Alec. "Anyway.. Izzy was wondering if you'd meet her. She really wants to talk to you, Alec. I can walk you there if you want."

Alec looked towards Magnus, his bright blue eyes almost pleading to let him go. He had to admit, even though it had only been a day, he did miss his sister. "Go ahead. I'm sure we can deal without you." His boss said, the hint of a smile at the corners of his lips before he twisted on his heel and stalked away.

* * *

"Have fun (!)" Jace commented sarcastically as he and Alec reached the entrance to his sisters favourite diner. The darker haired boy chuckled in response and muttered an equally sarcastic 'thank you' before the pair said their goodbyes, Alec leaving on the promise to call Jace regularly.

The silver bell above the diner door jingled as Alec stepped inside. It smelt like pancakes and coffee inside, and was nice and cool compared to the heat of the outside. _God bless air conditioning. _He thought to himself as he received a face full of cold air.

His cerulean glance scanned the diner until eventually they rested upon his sister, who was sat in the corner booth at the far end. She wasn't alone. There was a skinny shirtless teenage boy whom Alec had never seen before with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes pestering his sister. He was leaning in close, _attempting _to flirt.

But Alec knew his sister. In fact, he didn't need to know his sister to tell how disinterested in this boy she was. From where he stood, he could see under the table how he touched the material of her jeans just over the inside of her thigh. She touched him too; her fist against his jaw. Alec chuckled at how offended and angry the boy looked as he slid off the seat.

He was shouting insults at Isabelle, but she just sat there inspecting her painted nails. He moved towards her, possibly to harm her, so Alec immediately ran over and caught the boys arm, pulling him harshly away. "Walk away." He mumbled in an icy cold tone.

Obviously realising how better built Alec was, and that he'd lose should he choose to fight Alec, the boy simply walked back to his cheering group of friends that were clearly mocking him. When he turned back to Isabelle, Alec couldn't help the small smile curving his lips at her beaming grin. She slid out of her seat and pulled him into her arms. "You came!"

Alec broke the hug and they sat across from each other, Isabelle grinning like a complete fool. "Did you doubt I would? You're my sister, Isabelle. Of course I'd come see you." He grinned.

"I know, I know I just- I figured you might want to stay away for a while."

"From you? Never." A soft chuckle escaped him, but his grin faded at his sisters suddenly stern expression, her eyes becoming sad.

"What about mum and dad? Are you staying away from them?" When her brother didn't answer and simply looked away, his jaw tensing slightly, she continued. "Alec. Come home. Sort this out with-"

"I don't want to Iz! And I doubt dad does either. I'm fine at the circus. I don't _need _them." Alec cut her off, his wide eyes flicking back to her.

"You don't know those people, Alec. Are you _seriously _choosing strangers over _family_?"

"Don't. Don't you dare talk to me about family, Isabelle. My family cast me out; they wanted nothing to do with me when I told them I was gay. The people I'm with now- they don't care. I can start again there."

"Your family didn't cast you out. Our parents did. Max and I had no say in the matter, you can't blame us for that." She was blinking rapidly as though her eyes stung with tears. Alec sighed and rested his hands on her wrists. "Isabelle, you have to try to understand. I _can't_ go back there. I refuse to just sit idly by as our parents treat me like shit when I can't help being this way."

With a light shake of her head, her black hair draping over her shoulder with the movement, she asked, "What other choice do you have?" Alec said nothing to her in response, simply cocked a thick brow until she understood. Once she did, her bright blue eyes widened and she as good as shouted at her brother, "Alec, _no!_ I won't let you stay there."

Her brothers eyes rolled in their place now and in shook his head lightly before fixating his gaze back onto his sister and muttering, "Tough, Isabelle. I'm staying."

Her eyes took on an almost pleading manner now as she stared at her brother, her mouth slightly gaping as she attempted to fathom her thoughts into words. She leaned forward, placing her hands over her brothers and spoke as softly as she could, "Alec- Brother, please."

He groaned in annoyance at his sisters expression, the wide blue eyes making him melt just as they always had when she wanted something from him. He leaned his frame forward slightly and nodded before muttering out, "I'll do you a deal. The circus leaves in a few days. I'll let you know before it does whether I'll stay or not. Goodbye, Izzy"

He didn't bother waiting for a response as he slid out of his spot and stalked out of the diner, his mouth set in an hard line. _What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

"Oh god no." Alec whispered as he inspected the now bright pink ringmaster's jacket. Magnus had given it to him to wash and now it had changed to almost fuchsia in colour. He groaned and put his head into the fabric between his hands and his head.

He stood there a moment, simply thinking with his head in his hands before moving, heading for the brightly coloured trailer he'd gotten used to over the past few days.

His blunted incisors sunk into his plump bottom lips as he tentatively knocked on the door, anxiety sweeping over him. He didn't want Magnus to be angry with him at all, but he'd screwed up so it was inevitable.

The door was pulled open a moment later and Magnus was in full makeup and dress except for his jacket, his cat-eye contact lenses covering his irises that softened the moment they saw who his visitor was. When he spoke, his tone was calm and had a husky edge to it. "Hmm, Alexander. Usually I'd be excited by a late night visit for you if I wasn't sure you were only here for one thing-" He paused to wink cheekily, causing Alec to flush "- Drop my jacket off of course."

"About that," Alec began, his body shifting around nervously as he clutched the jacket tightly in his hand before presenting it to the man. "I ruined it. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Magnus' mouth dropped in shock at the sheer brightness of the colour his jacket had been dyed. He was utterly speechless on what to say. He glanced around quickly as he searched for words, and his eyes rested on something curious.

Camille was watching from the rear exit of the tent that opened out into the large area behind. She had a smirk on her painted lips and quickly glanced away when she realised Magnus could see her. And that's when he knew- knew that the bitch had sabotaged his jacket. _Why can't she just get over me?_ Magnus thought with a roll of his eyes.

He grinned at the one before him now and took the jacket, shrugging it on and twirling once on the spot. "I love it!" He said, "I do so adore this colour. Much better than what it was."

Magnus glanced over to the tent once more to catch sight of an extremely pissed off Camille huffing and sauntering into the tent. He smirked and propped the door open a little wider. "Come in, Alexander. Lets talk." He muttered, deciding it was time he knew about Camille before she messed anything else up.


	5. Chapter 5

Even the inside of Magnus' trailer had a more lively air to it in the evenings when showtime was near. Though the windows and doors were closed, Alec could still hear the now familiar sounds of the circus. The air inside was warm and smelt strongly of hairspray, green tea and aftershave. A strange combination, though it wasn't foul smelling at all.

Under Magnus' direction, Alec was lead over to the worn sofa and he perched on the edge of it, not saying a word as he watched the other shrug off the fuchsia tailcoat and push his braces down his shoulders so they hung loosely from his hips. He proceeded to plonk down next to Alec, draping an arm across the top of the sofa.

There was a stretched out silence where the darker skinned one of the two simply gazed at the other with his head cocked a fraction. Magnus didn't appear to feel awkward at all that the two were completely and utterly alone, but Alec did. After fishing for something to say, he muttered, "So...You wanted to talk?"

"Ahh, yes." Magnus replied, blinking rapidly as though he was torn away from some daydream. "I wanted to talk to you about Camille."

Alec's brows furrowed a moment in slight confusion. "Camille? The tightrope walker?" His words caused one of Magnus' thick, shaped brows cock in response. "You've had the pleasure of meeting her already?" He asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a pleasure meeting her." The blue-eyed boy replied with a quiet snort of amusement as he leaned his large frame forward to rest his elbows on his knees and lightly pick at the fabric of his bandage, his cerulean irises fixated on the one next to him. "But what is it you want to talk about concerning her?"

"Just that er-" He glance up at the ceiling as he attempted to fathom the right words to say before he returned his cat-like gaze to Alec's own with a soft sigh escaping him. "Camille and I, we have a past. She gets jealous easily and has a tendency to mess with those I'm...Well, interested in."

Alec's lips parted the tiniest of fractions as he inhaled a sharp breath, eyebrows furrowing in curiosity before he stole his glance from Magnus', an awkward cough escaping him as he ignored the erratic pace his heart was moving at. "Why did you two break up?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

Magnus allowed his lips to curve into a small smirk at his guests positively flustered reaction to him admitting his interest, though he didn't comment on it and simply went along with the boys questions. "She cheated on me with the old sword-swallower, Jimmy."

At his words, Alec cast Magnus a curious and somewhat apologetic look that Magnus responded to with a nonchalant shrug to show he no longer cared. "And you didn't get rid of her? Even when she started pestering your-" Alec paused to clear his throat, "-interests?"

"I couldn't. She had nowhere else to go, so I allowed her to stay."

"What about Jimmy? Did you let him stay?"

A scoff rolled from Magnus' tongue before he replied with, "Hell no. I told him to shove his swords up his ass and piss off away from my circus."

Alec bit down on his plush lower lip with blunted teeth in attempt to stifle a laugh, though his attempt failed and he guffawed with a contagious laughter and soon both of them were laughing like a pair of drunken hyenas.

"You really told him that?" Alec asked breathlessly through his laughing.

"Hell yes, I did. Along with a few choice names and profanity I won't repeat now." A cheeky grin pulled at the corners of Magnus' lips and he slumped forward, mimicking Alec's body language and resting his elbows on his knees.

As the laughter died down,Alec realised just how close the two were, Magnus' face only mere inches from his own and Alec's porcelain pale cheeks were stained crimson as they burned with a flush and the boy rose to his feet, avoiding his employers gaze and simply focusing on his fingers that were nervously picking at the loose fabric of his bandage. "I- uh. I should go. Showtime's soon and you should prepare for that."

Without leaving any time for Magnus to reply, Alec walked out and as good as ran across the park to his shared trailer, muttering quick greetings to his 'trailer-mates' prior to him slumping down onto his bed, his heart hammering against his chest- not from the running, but from a certain encounter with his new boss.

* * *

The scorching hot afternoon sun kissing Alec's skin brought forth droplets of sweat that dampened his shirt the next day as he petted Chairman Meow through the bars of the lions enclosure. It was almost time for Chairman's daily exercise around the park, the enclosure too small for him to run in, so Alec had decided to visit him beforehand.

He visited the lion a lot now that his initial fears were gone, and had found Chairman better company than a lot of the workers there. It wasn't that the workers were boring, or cruel, just that Alec didn't really feel comfortable around them yet.

The beast was laid down just behind the bars with its face up against them so Alec could reach his thick mane. Appreciative purrs vibrated in Chairman's throat as Alec ran his fingers through the hairs around the lions neck.

"I told you he liked you." A now familiar voice came from behind Alec, and he didn't even have to turn and look to know it was Magnus. The man in question shuffled closer in his bunny-shaped slippers and leaned against the bars, dipping a hand into the cage to scratch just behind Chairman Meow's ear.

"Well I like him too. He's magnificent." Alec replied, flickering his glance to the man stood beside him in simple navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The boy couldn't help the amused snigger that slipped from his lips as his eyes reached Magnus' feet. He was wearing pale pink slippers in the shapes of bunny heads, the ears flopping aside as Magnus straightened up, his hands on his hips and a look of feigned hurt on his features. "Alexander, are you _laughing_ at my slippers?"

Alec nudged one of the slippers with the toe of his shoe prior to returning his playful glance to Magnus', a cheeky grin forming on his lips that Magnus couldn't help but return with one of his own. "Why yes, I am."

"Careful now. Be mean to me and Chairman will bite you." He clicked his teeth and growled in a playful manner, Alec pulling his hand out from the bars with a look of mock horror on his face.

The pair laughed a moment before Alec returned to petting Chairman Meow who was still laid in the same position, staring out between the bars and watching the two of them. The paler boy grinned at the animal uncontrollably. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so happy.

Magnus cocked his head a fraction as he watched to handsome boy before him and leaned against the bars once more, a soft smile turning up the corners of his lips as he asked, "Come on a date with me, Alexander?" The boy in questions hand paused in the lions mane and Magnus could see his Adam's apple move with a thick swallow.

Alec had no idea what to say. His heart was hammering almost painfully against his ribs as he attempted to fathom the words to say. "I.. Um, don't think that would be a good idea." He replied without stealing a glance at him.

"Oh? Come on, Alexander-" He paused to lift a finger to Alec's chin and lightly direct his face so his eyes were on Magnus' own now. "Let me cook for you." He finished and jutted his lips out into an exaggerated pout. Alec's teeth captured his bottom lip as he gazed at the man before him. He didn't have any feeling of romance of Magnus, which is why he was surprised by himself as the single word of "Okay" rolled from his tongue.

Magnus beamed happily across at Alec and lifted a hand to gently prod the tip of Alec's nose. "Good boy. Come to my trailer at 10. It's after the show, and a little late, but I'm sure you'll cope." With a wink directed at Alec, he turned around and padded away in his bunny-shaped slippers, leaving Alec staring after him with wide eyes. _What the hell did I just agree to?_

* * *

**_~Sorry for how short the chapter is, but it's been hard to think of what to put into the chapters. I'm working on it though! I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was short. Review? :} ~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec's heart beat nervously and erratically against his ribs as he paced just outside the door to Magnus' trailer. Though he had been breathing deeply, it did nothing to calm him. There was light coming through the curtains behind the transparent barriers of glass, the windows slightly fogged from the coolness of the evening.

The days were hot now it was summer, but the nights were nice and cold, offering a nice breeze as Alec paced outside. Just behind the door, he could hear the light clattering of pans and kitchen tools, and the light scent of food drifted under the tiny gap at the bottom of the door.

After one final deep breath, Alec straightened up and rapped his fist against the metal of the door.

A moment later and it was opened by Magnus, who had not changed from his earlier outfit of simple jeans and a white t-shirt; though Alec wasn't exactly glad to note the ridiculous bunny slippers hadn't been replaced yet. Or burned for that matter.

"Ah, at last. I was wondering when you'd stop pacing outside and come in." Magnus, with a cheeky smirk on his lips, said as he slung a tea-towel over his shoulder.

Alec simply shrugged awkwardly with an apologetic smile claiming his lips, not entirely sure what else to do, and Magnus stepped aside, muttering out "Come in."

Alec obliged and stepped inside where is was warmer, shrugging off his black hoodie. There wasn't a need for it out here,but with the nights so much cooler than the days, he though he might have needed it.

He glanced around the trailer a moment. In the kitchen, Magnus had resumed his cooking, his hips rolling as he danced around the tiny cooking area. In what might be considered the living room, the sofa had a large cream blanket draped over it to, what Alec guessed, hide the slight tears and scratches to the leather.

A soft glow lit the room from candles placed on the small coffee table, the only other light coming from a lamp in the kitchen so Magnus could see what he was cooking. "I'm afraid I don't have a fancy dining table, so are you okay to be eating on your lap?" He asked Alec, who nodded firmly and muttered, "That'll be fine. Thank you."

Magnus handed Alec a bottle of Coca Cola and two tumblers, muttering out at Alec's cocked brow and amused smile, "I didn't think you'd like wine."

"Good think I like this then." Alec responded with a cheeky grin, leaving Magnus with a grin of his own on his lips, and made his way over to the sofa, sitting down on it and placing the drinks down on the table.

As he sat there, he found nothing else to do but simply watch his 'date' move around the kitchen. At first, it was a few stolen glances when he was sure Magnus wouldn't see, but with a shake of a hip and a flex of a bicep as Magnus moved pots around, Alec found himself staring shamelessly.

It was as if he was entranced by the grace of the man. The way he moved mimicked that of Chairman Meow's own grace.

"You okay there?" Magnus asked in an amused manner, pulling Alec out of his reverie and Alec was somewhat surprised to note that Magnus was now sat beside him, the dinner plates placed on the table before them.

Spaghetti and meatballs. _I hope he doesn't try anything from Lady and the Tramp. _Alec thought, a smile creeping to his lips as he pulled the plate onto his lap, nodding at Magnus' question and spearing a meatball with his fork prior to shoving it in his mouth whole.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Alec twisted in his seat so he was partly facing Magnus, saying in a curious tone, "So.. I don't really know very much about you."

Magnus copied Alec's movements and turned in his seat so his knee lightly brushed against Alec's. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he slurped up a piece of spaghetti. "What would you like to know, Alexander?"

"Well, where are you from?"

"I'm from Atlanta. I grew up there with my dad."

"What about your mother?"

At Alec's words, Magnus' amused expression fell and he glanced down at his food, using his fork to nudge a meatball around a moment before muttering, "She died coming to pick me up one night. I snuck out to see someone and asked her to come pick me up; but on the way she.." He inhaled a shaky breath and cleared his throat, "Some drunk drove into her."

Not sure on what to say, Alec simply shuffled closer and put his arm around Magnus who tilted his head to the side so it rested on Alec's shoulder.

Something warm and wet fell onto Alec's deep grey t-shirt and the boy realised a moment later that it must have been a tear. He lifted his hand to Magnus' face and absorbed what was left of the tear with the pad of his thumb as the other boy turned to look at Alec, a curious look on his face.

A weak smile formed on Alec's plush lips that Magnus returned before clearing his throat and straightening up, muttering out softly "Eat your food."

The paler boy said nothing in response and returned to eating, his plate almost cleared now. "My father kicked me out not long after that." Magnus, to Alec's surprise, continued. "He blamed me for her death. Called me names like 'freak' and 'murderer'. Eventually it drove me away."

"You're not a freak." Alec murmured through his final mouthful of food, causing a thick brow of Magnus' to lift. "You think? Most people do- Including me."

The blue-eyed boy chuckled lightly and set his plate down on the table before he flickered his gaze back to his date, a playful smile tipping up the corners of his lips. "I'm not most people. Sure, you're a little strange but in a good way. You're not afraid to be who you are."

Magnus smiled and nodded firmly in agreement, lifting his drink to his lips and taking a sip before saying, "I have a surprise for you. Want to see?"

Though his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, Alec grinned and nodded, tipping the rest of his fizzy drink down his throat and proceeding to stand from the sofa as Magnus did and shrugging on his hoodie once more.

"Just leave the plates. I'll clean them later." Magnus clasped Alec's hand in his own and tugged him towards the door of the trailer, the hearts of both boys beating quickly with their excitement.

* * *

"You set this up?" Alec asked almost absently as he gazed around the inside of the circus tent. It was empty, and dark, but the lights along the tightrope beams were lit up, making it seem inviting.

"Figured we should do something fun for our first date. Come on!" Magnus laughed out and dragged Alec along with him to the ladder. "What? You want me to go up there?! Hell no!" Alec backed away from the ladder, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Relax, I'll help you along it. It's perfectly safe."

"Safe? I could fall to my death, Magnus."

"Don't be such a drama queen." Magnus rolled his eyes and jutted his arm out, pointing at something hanging securely beneath the tightrope. It was the safety net they had for training tightrope performers and trapeze artists. With a sigh, Alec nodded and began to follow Magnus up the ladder after kicking off his shoes as Magnus had done, his heart racing with anticipation.

When they reached the small platform at the top, Alec's face had gone paler than it already was and his heart felt as though it was in his throat as he glanced down. They were so very high up, and though he knew there was a safety net, it didn't take the fear away.

Magnus took a step onto the rope and turned, jumping once to show it wasn't difficult as a cheeky grin set itself upon his lips. "See? It's easy. Now come on, wimp." He flashed a wink and walked forward on the rope so he could take hold of Alec's hand.

With a deep breath and a grumble of annoyance, Alec stepped onto the rope, watching Magnus' feet as they walked along and attempting to mirror his feet placement on the rope.

It worked until they got to the halfway mark, when Magnus' hand in Alec's suddenly tugged it to one side, making Alec lose his footing and fall. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as he turned in mid air so he hit the safety with his back, and once he did, he was bounced back up into the air with a loud laugh.

Knowing he was safe now, he simply let out his laughs, watching as Magnus jumped from the rope and onto the net as well.

As the bouncing slowed, they were rolled into the middle of the net, their bodies pressed against each other as Magnus lay beside Alec; the pair of them laughing.

"You did that on purpose." Alec breathed out through his laughing, lightly poking his date in the shoulder.

"Maybe." Magnus grinned and turned on his side, lifting a hand to rest on Alec's cheek and tracing his cheekbone with his thumb, his gold-green eyes gazing into the blue ones before him.

Alec's heart pounded painfully in his chest, but he allowed his body to control his movements, a small smile on his lips as he twined a hand into Magnus' shirt and pulled him closer, brushing his lips to Magnus' own.

He could feel his date smile against the kiss and so Alec folded his arms around Magnus' waist to pull him flush against him. Magnus' hands rested on Alec's cheeks as he kissed back with light pressure. Though it started out soft, soon the pair were kissing with an almost hungry passion.

Magnus' hands tugged lightly at Alec's hair as he moaned out softly against his lips, Alec's own hands wondering up the inside of Magnus' shirt and running along the bare, heated skin there.

Alec was rolled onto his back, Magnus lying atop him as lips wondered down the paler boys neck. His breath came out in soft pants as he was kissed, sucking in a deep breath as Magnus' lips wondered back to his own.

"Well isn't this cosy?" A bitter voice cut through the air and broke the kiss, both boys glancing in the direction the voice had come from. A very angry looking Camille was stood at the staff entrance to the tent, glaring at the sight before her and Magnus groaned in annoyance as he laid eyes upon her.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec's pale cheeks were stained a crimson red colour as he received a glare from Camille. Her stare was so intense he felt it might become daggers and stab him through the heart, and in the face. Magnus, now laid beside him returning Camille's look, growled out in annoyance, "Piss off, Camille. This is nothing to do with you."

Before Camille could reply, Alec muttered out shyly, "It's fine. I'll go." With an awkward cough, he began to crawl off of the net, reaching for the nearby ladder and climbing down it until his feet touched the soft ground of the ring.

He heard a loud sigh escape Magnus as the darker man followed his lead down the steps, slipping on his bunny slippers as Alec slid into his own shoes, Camille's piercing gaze never leaving him.

The blue-eyed boys heart skipped nervously as he padded across the room in the direction of who he suspected hated him more than anyone else in the world.

He _had _hoped to walk by her no problem, but she caught his arm, muttering out into his ear,"Don't do that again. Magnus will always belong to _me_, not you." In response to her words, the boy simply glanced down at his feet and pulled his arm from her tight grasp, proceeding to walk outside into the late evening breeze.

As he walked away, he heard the faint murmur of voices behind him. The more feminine of the two saying, "He's not right for you, Magnus."

He also heard angry words in reply, growled out at the girl, "You have no say in who I date, Camille." More was said, but Alec had given up attempting to strain his ears to listen as he walked further away from the pair. As he reached his trailer, he heard a familiar voice calling from behind him. "Alec, wait!"

With a sigh, he stopped in his step and turned on his heel as Magnus approached, soon catching up to him. "Tonight was a mistake. I shouldn't have even bothered to agree to it."

"A mistake? Funny- I thought it was the best night of my life." Magnus replied, his brows furrowed slightly and his arms folded across his chest.

The paler of the two ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts conflicting with each other. A big part of Alec was beginning to honestly feel something for Magnus; he couldn't deny it any longer considering how he reacted to Magnus kissing him in the tent.

But there was another part of him that felt like it was a bad idea. Not just because he was pretty sure Camille would castrate him if he kissed Magnus again, but because he was afraid. His date was clearly more experienced in dating that Alec, and the boy was afraid that perhaps this.. _thing, _whatever it was, would end in his heart being broken.

More than anything he didn't want that.

_I should probably say something. _Alec thought as his eyes fixated themselves on the man before him, his gold-green eyes not leaving his own at all, and pleading with Alec to speak.

With a sigh, the boy began. "Magnus, it's not that I don't like you, I just...I'm afraid. Afraid of being hurt, and more importantly-" He said with a weak laugh, "I'm afraid of Camille."

A sympathetic smile curved the other boys lips. "That's what you're afraid of? First of all, Camille can be dealt with. I can send her away if you'd like."

"No, I don't want that. She has nowhere else to go. No matter what she's done, I can't allow that." Alec cut in before Magnus could get to his second point.

"Then I won't send her away. Not yet." The darker-skinned boy replied and took one of Alec's hands into his own as he continued, "And secondly, you needn't worry about having your heart broken, dearest Alexander. I've only known you for a short time, but you are everything I want- No, everything I _need._"

Alec said nothing. He couldn't fathom any words to express his emotions, for he himself couldn't sort out his emotions. He felt happy, and scared, and also disbelief at the man's words. He was nothing- just an awkward boy with a family who hated him. What was there to like?

He could see Magnus' chest moving quickly as the other man sucked in nervous breaths, his eyebrows furrowing closer together a moment before the relaxed as he placed his large hands on either side of Alec's face, cupping it lightly.

The blue-eyed boy knew what was about to happen, and welcomed it. When Alec didn't move away, Magnus took it as a good sign and slowly leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the boy's lips, making his heart pound against his ribcage.

It was a lot more tender and sweeter in comparison to their previous kiss, and Alec was glad of that. This was how they should have kissed first.

He moved his lips against Magnus' own, his hands moving to the other's waist. However much Alec had wanted it to last a while, it didn't and Magnus soon pulled away, smiling a little at Alec before he rested his forehead to Alec's own, his hands refusing to leave his cheeks. "Come with us, Alexander. When the circus leaves- come with us."

Again, Alec's thoughts conflicted. However much he wanted to go, there were _other _things keeping him here. "I want to, really I do, but I just can't. My family... I can't just leave them."

"I thought they hated you?" Magnus replied with a weak laugh.

"They do, I think, and staying would be like living in hell but leaving without saying goodbye it- it would break Izzy and Max's hearts."

Magnus pulled his head back a moment to cock it to the side a fraction in confusement, "Who are they?"

"My brother and sister."

"Oh. Well, talk to them. Tomorrow is our last show night, so you have until the morning after to make a decision." The darker-skinned boy offered Alec a small, almost shy smile and tugged his date into his arms, holding him tightly to him.

Alec's arms folded around Magnus' thin frame and his head buried itself into the crook of his neck, the sweet scent of Magnus' aftershave filling his nostrils. "I'll go round tomorrow to talk to them. I'll let you know my decision before you all go."

He felt the other boy nod into his shoulder before Alec pulled reluctantly away from the hug. He could have stayed there for the rest of the night possibly, but he was beginning to feel tired. "I just hope you make the right choice." Magnus replied and pressed a swift kiss to Alec's cheek. "Goodnight, Alexander. Other than Camille being the bitch she is, I had a lovely time."

"Me too. Goodnight, Magnus." He said with a small smile playing about his lips as he spun on his heel and entered his trailer where 3 sets of snoring came from the beds at the other end.

* * *

Alec awoke around eleven the next morning and after eating, showering and dressing, he flipped open his phone and dialed the very familiar number of his sister, bringing the phone to his ear with his foot tapping nervously against the floor.

_"Alec!"_ Came a shrill voice from the other side of the phone.

"How'd you know it was me, Iz?" He asked curiously as his brows knitted together in the same curious manner.

_"Caller ID, dumbass."_ She snorted out in amusement. _"How comes you're calling?"_

"Err... Listen, I was wondering if everyone's at home this morning."

_"For now we are, yeah." _Her tone was curious, and Alec knew she was no doubt narrowing her eyes, possibly at herself in the mirror. She liked to look at herself a lot, so the mirrors in the house helped her obsession with herself. _"Why, are you planning to come visit us?"_

After a long and nervous pause, Alec sighed out, "Yup. I need to talk to you all about something."

_"Yay!" _She screamed down the phone, making Alec pull his away from his ear a moment and only returning it once he was sure her shrill scream could no longer harm his ears. _"I'll tell them you're coming. Come now, Alec, or else you'll miss your chance."_

After murmuring an agreement and a goodbye, he snapped his phone shut and paused a moment in what he was doing, his whole body overwhelmed with a feeling of anxiety.

_What if they beg me to stay? How will I break that news to Magnus? _He wondered. _Or what is they hate me and kick me out straight away? _With a groan, he ran a hand through his brunette locks, saying to himself, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

He pushed off the counter he was leaning on in the kitchen and pushed open the door to the trailer, hot air blowing on his cool cheeks, and with one last thought, he started his journey to his parents out. _This should be fun._


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was scorching hot as Alec made his way out of the tent. He waved down a taxi until it pulled to a stop in front of him, and as he was about to slide into place, he heard someone calling his name so turned on his heel.

Magnus stood before him. Eyeliner he hadn't cleaned off from the night before was smudged beneath his eyes and he wore his simple silk dressing gown and boxers; no shoes. "Where are you going?" He asked sleepily, lifting a hand to rub his tired eyes.

"My parents house. To talk to them about everything."

"Oh. Well, umm... Good luck, I guess." Magnus chuckled out nervously. "Thanks." Alec replied. "I think I'll need it."

With a small smile playing on his lips, the blue-eyed boy slid into the taxi, giving the directions to the driver and leaving Magnus on the pavement as they pulled away.

* * *

Alec paced anxiously outside the familiar front door of his childhood home. He had no idea what he was going to say, or do once he was inside so he was simply taking a moment to try and collect his thoughts.

Another minute or two past before he finally had the courage to step up to the door and knock upon it a few times.

It was barely seconds later that his sister Isabelle flung open the door and threw herself into Alec's arms. His eyes widened in surprise a moment before he closed them and held his sister tightly. However annoying she may be, he really did care for her and miss her.

"Alec!" Another familiar tone came from behind Isabelle and Alec let her go to receive a tight hug from the youngest Lightwood, Max. The oldest of the three felt a twinge of guilt now as he realised he hadn't actually said goodbye to Max.

"Mom's in the living room." Isabelle muttered once Max had gone ahead inside. Alec suspected he was going to read his anime books, because he'd never be allowed in with them for such an important conversation. Poor kid.

"What about dad?" The boy asked, but it only took one look at Izzy's now sad expression for him to realise. _Oh. Must be too disgusted to join us. _He scoffed lightly and shook his head as he padded inside the house, walking through the corridors until he reached the empty doorway to the living room.

Maryse Lightwood sat perched on one of the plush Victorian style sofas, in her plain black trouser-suit she wore for work. She stood when she saw Alec and a ghost of a relieved smile crossed her lips though it was gone in a flash.

"Mother." He muttered as he slumped lazily onto one of the sofas. It wasn't particularly comfy and the wooden arms dug into his side as he leaned and elbow on it. Isabelle plonked down next to him, shifting awkwardly in the long silence that followed.

Maryse broke it by saying, "Isabelle said you wanted to talk?"

With a sigh the boy pushed to sit on the edge of the cushion, a brow cocked as he spoke, his jaw tensing lightly. "No father here? Too good to be in the presence of his homosexual son?"

"Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed. His mother pressed her lips into a hard line, glancing away from him a moment. "Alexander...Your father is not too good to be here. He just... He's having a hard time dealing with what you are."

The boy snorted and laughed a moment though it was without humour. "With _what_ I am? You make it seem like I am some kind of monster, _dearest _mother." He leaned forward and spat out. "Well at least he won't have to deal with it anymore."

Both females stared at him, confused, until he elaborated. "I'm leaving tomorrow for good. With the circus."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his sisters jaw drop so far it could almost touch the floor, and even his mother's mouth gaped slightly until she collected herself, cleared her throat, and spoke in a manner of forced-calm. "You barely know those people, and now you're going to run away with them? Does that not seem a little soon, or foolish at least?"

Another humourless laugh rumbled in Alec's chest. "You know what? You're right, I do barely know them. But they have accepted me for being gay, unlike my own _parents_ who are supposed to love me unconditionally."

"That's not fair!" Maryse's voice rose. "We have _always_ loved you. Always taken care of you."

"Until I needed you most. Coming out wasn't easy, you know. I needed you to be there for me, not be disgusted by who I am. You used to love me, mother, that's true. But all I see in your eyes now when you look at me is disappointment." His voice cracked and his eyes burned with tears, so he took a moment to blink them away before continuing. "All I wanted was a family who loved me for who I am."

Isabelle, who had remained silent, spoke up now to Alec's surprise. "He has a point, mum. There's nothing wrong with him, he just doesn't like girls. Why can't you accept that?"

"Quiet, Isabelle." Maryse snapped.

"No! I won't be quiet. He's my brother, and your _son_. Please, mum- Fight for him!" She pleaded and as Alec looked across at her, he could see angry tears streaming down her face that he quickly swept away with his forefinger, a small sigh escaping him.

After a long moment of silence, Alec turned back to Maryse who was simply sat staring at the two. There was an emotion in her cold blue eyes that might be taken for sadness, but she quickly plastered an impassive look to her features.

"Mother." Alec breathed out in such a quiet voice he thought it might have been a whisper. "I didn't come to argue. I came to say goodbye. Just this one final time, would you hold me and tell me goodbye? That you still love me?" He paused to swallow thickly before adding on, "Please."

"I..." She began, her voice cracking slightly. "I can't. I'm sorry. Forgive me, but I just can't." She rose to her feet, extending an arm to gesture he should go, and avoided his gaze.

"Mother.." Isabelle pleaded, but gave up soon after. She simply flung her arms around Alec, who had a tear running down his cheek. How could his own mother be so cruel? Was he not still her son, who she'd given birth to and loved up until all this? _I guess not. _

His sister sobbed against his neck, and it took everything Alec had not to cry more. He held her at arms length, muttering out softly. "Goodbye, Izzy. My sweet sister, I'll miss you. Say goodbye to Max for me and tell him I promise to visit you both soon?"

She nodded, but could only say in a quiet voice, "I love you, Alec." At that, he gritted his teeth together in attempt to force back the tears that wet his eyeballs. "I love you too." He whispered and pressed a light kiss to her cheek before he cleared his throat and pushed off the sofa.

His eyes met his mothers a moment. "Goodbye, mother. Know that I still love you and father even though you don't love me too... Perhaps I'll see you around."

There was something in her expression that made Alec wonder if she regretted her decision, but he said nothing more as he walked out of his childhood home for the final time.

* * *

The old taxi driver looked sympathetic towards Alec as he looked in his rearview mirror of the sobbing boy in the back of his car. Alec couldn't have held them back any longer though, no matter how stupid he felt crying in the back of a cab.

It just dawned on him as he climbed into the back seat that everything he was used to - his loving family, his home - was now gone. He'd never return to the place he'd grown up in, and that saddened him greatly. _Why can't I just be normal? Like Jace, or Isabelle? _He'd wondered stupidly at one point before chiding himself.

He _was_ normal. Being gay was nothing to be ashamed of, he knew that. He just wished his parents did too.

As they pulled up outside the circus, Alec wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and reached forward to pay the driver, though the money was refused. "Don't worry about it." The driver murmured in his rough tone. Alec was going to say something, but couldn't fathom any words other than a simple 'thank you'.

He climbed out of the cab and made his way across the now familiar grounds, moving around the tent so he didn't have to be in the way of the workers setting up for tonights show.

The boy felt a little bad for not doing much work, but he was Magnus' cleaner not a proper grounds-worker, and Magnus hadn't asked him to do much.

As he passed Chairman Meow, he stopped a moment to pet the lion through the bars before moving on. He wanted to find Magnus- The only person who he cared for enough to be around at this time.

And he found him.

Magnus was leaned against the side of his trailer, still in his pajamas and his lips were locked with Camille's.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to. It was as though he was frozen on the spot; he couldn't even look away.

Magnus made an annoyed growling sound in his throat and shoved Camille away. His words slurred a little as he spoke. "What the fuck are you doing? You know how I feel about Alec, you stupid -" He was cut short as his eyes fell upon Alec. They widened and his mouth opened and shut a few times as though he couldn't think of anything to say.

Camille turned and smiled bitterly sweet at Alec as though she'd accomplished something. If it was to make Alec feel even worse than he did already, the bitch succeeded.

"Sorry. For interrupting." Alec muttered angrily and he finally found the ability to move his lanky form. He turned on his heel, ignoring Magnus' slurred shout of his name. _Jesus, is he_ _drunk?_ Alec wondered as he headed for his trailer.

Sure, Magnus had pushed her off, but he should have done so sooner. _I can't believe I left my family for this shit. _

Large hands caught Alec's elbows and turned him as he reached his trailer, his back pressed up against the sun-heated outside of it. "Just hear me out. Please." Magnus murmured. The scent of vodka radiated from his lips as he spoke and Alec almost gagged.

Alec struck his fist against Magnus' cheek and the recoiled a moment, lifting a hand to his cheek to rub it soothingly. The one who punched him stayed where he was, refusing to move until he had an explanation. "Okay. I deserved that." Magnus muttered.

"Have you been drinking?" Alec asked, though the answer was already obvious. Magnus could barely stand still and his eyes were glazed over slightly as swayed on his feet.

Magnus raised one of his hands and held his index finger and thumb about an inch apart. "Only a little bit." He said, and with Alec's cocked brow of disbelief, Magnus raised another hand and held them both apart until it was about the same length apart as a large bottle of alcohol. "A lot."

"It's barely midday." Icy blue eyes rolled in their sockets. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I was bored so had a drink or...Ten." Magnus snorted in amusement at himself, but Alec merely groaned in annoyance and attempted to push past him. It didn't work and Magnus simply pushed him gently back against the trailer. "But that's not what I need to apologise for."

"Oh? Do tell." Alec narrowed his eyes into a glare and folded his arms against his chest. He was angry, and for good reason too. He felt like punching the other man again.

"I need to apologise for what happened back there. Camille found me drunk and walked me to my trailer. I had no idea she wanted to kiss me until it happened."

"Oh, so she was just being a good friend?" Alec asked with a sarcastic tone and feigned a sneeze. "Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

"I mean it, Alexander." He slurred and ran an exasperated hand through his thick black locks, a small sigh escaping him as he looked to the ground. "Though I guess I should have expected something like this. Dammit, that bitch is sneaky. But you-" He said, as if remembering he wasn't alone. He placed his hands on Alec's shoulders, his wide eyes catching Alec's own curious blue ones, "I'd never do anything to hurt you, my dearest Alexander. Not on purpose."

"But you did. You let her kiss you."

"I pushed her off!" Magnus whined and swayed a little where he stood. "I know, but- Gah, I have no idea what to say." Alec groaned, his hands tugging lightly at his hair as he attempted to fathom his thoughts into words.

His mind was so jumbled with the days events. Leaving home, and now _this._ What more could happen to mess up his head in a single day? Yes, he was angry. But, he now realised, he wasn't really that angry at Magnus; but Camille. She kissed those lips that Alec himself had laid his upon only the night before and he was jealous.

He liked Magnus a lot. More than one should after only a few days of knowing the man, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't as if he could tell his damn heart to stop being so stupid.

When he said nothing more, Magnus moved a hand to Alec's face, lightly tracing the line of his jaw with his finger until it rested at the paler boys chin and he tipped it so he could press a tender kiss to his lips. Magnus' lips tasted strongly of vodka but Alec didn't care as he parted his own lips against Magnus'. _Why can't I just be angry with him? This would be so much less complicated if I could stop feeling for him.__  
_

They kissed softly for barely a few seconds before Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead against Alec's own. "I really am sorry for what happened, Alec. It's my fault. If I wasn't so drunk I could have stopped her sooner..."

"Shh, Magnus. It's alright." Alec replied and twisted a lock of Magnus' hair around his index finger. "Just...No more day drinking, eh?"

Weak laughs rumbled both their chests now, when suddenly, Magnus turned pale and bent his frame to the side, spitting vomit out all over the floor just away from them.

Alec rolled his eyes, his lip curling in disgust a moment before he stood beside the man, rubbing light circles on his back as the other vomited repeatedly.

When he was done, Magnus slumped to the ground against the trailer, leaning against it away from the vomit as he grumbled lightly. "Ugh... Never let me drink again, Alexander. Way to ruin the moment."

With a light chuckle, Alec joined him on the ground. "I'm sure after the final show you'll be drinking twice as much."

"Hmmm...Probably."

A long pause stretched between the two and Magnus broke it by muttering out, "I'm going to fire Camille. I'll give her this months wages and let her go."

Alec's brows knitted together curiously for a moment at his words. "Really? Why?"

The hand of Magnus' closest to Alec captured his, their fingers entwined as Magnus turned to face the other boy. "She's a danger to this guy I like. She'd probably end up strangling him if I didn't send her away for being a danger to my employees."

Ignoring the rest of what Magnus had said, Alec replied in a playful tone. "Who's this guy you like, then? Should I be jealous?" He elicited a feigned gasp.

The other mans lips curled into a playfully mischievous grin, "Maybe."

"What's he like?" He grinned.

"Well, he's adorable, smart, funny, and don't even get me started on how gorgeous he is." Magnus placed a hand over his heart as if to mock a swoon.

The tops of Alec's cheekbones were stained a reddish in colour at Magnus' words. The man in question grinned slyly and leaned closer to kiss Alec, but the boy lifted a hand and placed a finger on the ringleaders lips. "Hell no, I'm not kissing you right now. Vodka breath I can handle, but sick breath? Nope."

With a playful narrowing of his eyes, Magnus pushed off the floor and extended a hand to Alec, who accepted it and stood before the darker-skinned man, a sheepish smile on his lips. "You're really going to fire Camille? She has nowhere to go."

"I know. And so did she when I warned her not to mess things up between us."

"Who says there's an us? You owe me big time for letting her kiss you and getting so drunk." Alec responded, though he didn't really mean it. Okay, he kinda did, but he had every right to. He wasn't going to just let Magnus get away with letting a filthy little slut kiss him.

"And I'm sure I will make it up to you." Magnus grinned boyishly across at Alec before muttering out, "Now, I'm going to go sober up and help out for the show tonight. You take the day off. I owe you, remember?" He said cheekily and poked Alec's cheek, who bit the finger lightly. "You owe me more than a day off."

"Ouch! True. Goodbye, Alexander. I'll come find you later, dearie."

With that, Magnus spun on his heel and headed for his trailer. Alec couldn't help himself as his eyes wondered to the mans perfect posterior. He stared only for a moment before collecting himself, flushing, and wondering inside his own trailer.

* * *

Nervous and shaky breaths escaped Alec's lips as he stepped out of his trailer, finally having the courage to confront The Bitch, as he was now calling her. He had to say something to her before she was fired, or else he'd never get the chance.

He found her near Magnus' trailer, laid on a towel sunbathing in a skimpy bikini that would no doubt make all the straight guys in the place swoon and make the fronts of their trousers grow tighter.

She pushed her sunglasses up into her silvery blonde tendrils as she spotted the boy approaching, and stood to her feet.

_No going back now._ Alec told himself as he stopped a meter away from her.

"I wondered when you'd have the balls to come find me. Jealous I got to kiss your boyfriend?" She purred out, looking at him the way a snake might eye its prey.

"He's not my boyfriend." Alec snapped. _Keep on topic. _He chided himself and muttered out. "I came to ask you to keep away from him, Camille. It's obvious he doesn't want you."

She cackled in amusement, though the humour didn't reach her deadly eyes. "Let me guess, he'd rather have _vermin_ like you? I doubt it. Magnus does have taste, you know. You're nothing but a plaything and when my dearest Magnus realises that he'll discard you and come running back to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Alec replied, his eyes narrowing as he seriously contemplated changing his thoughts on hitting women. God, she was such a bitch. He simply reminded himself that soon she'd be gone.

"Oh please. Honey, you're embarrassing yourself by letting it go on this long. Don't be the fool. Let him come back to me."

"He doesn't _want _you. You're just a slut and everyone knows it. It's why you have to steal other peoples boyfriends; because you can't actually get one of your own. What is it they call you around here? Ahh yes- Cirque De Bane's bicycle. Because you let anybody ride you." He snorted. Nobody called her that, but the expression on her face was worth the lie. She looked about ready to kill Alec.

"How _dare_ you-!" Her flat hand struck Alec's cheek. It stung a little, but it didn't matter to the boy. He should feel guilty for his words, but he just didn't. In a way, deep down he actually felt kind of triumphant that he'd managed to piss her off as much as she pissed him off. _I need to calm this down before she snaps my neck._ He decided, unsure she had the strength to do it, but sure she'd no doubt give it a good go.

Her chest was heaving angrily, and it didn't calm down even when Alec spoke in a surprisingly soft tone after a moment of silence. "Camille, I'm done fighting you. Just leave Magnus and me be. He doesn't want you. Surely you see it too? Even when he was off his face drunk he still pushed you away and came after _me_."

"He does want me." She growled in reply. "I know it and he knows it too." Without any further words spoken, she plucked her towel up off the floor and stormed away, gaining appreciative glances from the men.

"Well that was fun." The boy muttered to himself once she had disappeared around the side of the tent. Nothing was really gained from their conversation though. He _had _hoped they could talk like adults, and maybe she'd back off after but lets face it- With Camille, that would never happen.

He simply rolled his shoulder in a nonchalant shrug now and headed for the circus tent. It was about time he helped out, even if he did have the day off.

_**~ Little bit of a longer chapter for you here. Sorry for not updating so much, my dearies, but I keep forgetting heh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Planning on writing some cuddlier fluffy Malec soon :3 I'm rambling xD Drop a review? ~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sunset came quicker than Alec had expected. He'd been spending the last hour or two tending Nora, the bright white horse they kept for the final show everywhere they went, Alec was told.

Magnus would enter the ring on horseback and gallop around doing a few tricks to make the crowd all excited and..Whatever. He'd find out all the hype in a few hours when the show started, as he had decided to watch considering it was the last show.

The Bitch was still lurking around the camp; no doubt trying to plot something to harm Alec. He didn't care though. What could she _really_ do?

"Nora looks fabulous." A familiar, and sober- Alec was happy to note, voice came from behind him as he brushed Nora down outside her horse-trailer. She snorted lightly when his brushing ceased but simply went back to chewing on the grass after as Alec spun on his heel, blue eyes capturing Magnus' gold-green ones that were covered with his catlike contact lenses.

A small smile was playing on the ringleaders lips as he watched the blue-eyed boy take in his appearance. His suit was a dark navy blue that had glistening diamond-like gems for buttons. His skin was shimmered with glitter and to Alec, he looked like a handsome faerie prince from a fairytale.

_A fairytale? What are you, a twelve year old bra-stuffing girl at a Justin Bieber concert?_ Alec chided himself and cleared his throat as his glance returned to the other mans, not entirely sure what to say.

"Are you coming to the show tonight?" Magnus asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides-" Alec paused to tug the other man into his arms and press a light kiss to his cheek. "I still owe you an answer."

His words made Magnus grin boyishly, his head moving in a quick nod. "Ahh, you do indeed. I look forward to your answer... Now. Let me finish getting ready, you distraction." He pecked a swift kiss to Alec's lips. "See you tonight?"

The boy nodded with a wide grin claiming his lips before the other man slid out of his arms and sauntered away, blowing a playful kiss to Alec as he left.

* * *

Alec was watching from the employee exit of the tent when the crowd flooded in through the main entrance. When he looked to the right he could see Magnus and Nora quietly preparing behind the doors, a few other workers present to help out if needed.

Magnus flashed him a quick cheeky grin as the music started, the voiceover booming loud over the speakers. As he scanned the area, Alec thought he saw something thrown into the ring, but didn't think anymore of it. It was probably just some stupid kids throwing popcorn in there again that _he_ would have to clean up.

The doors to the ring were flung open, just as the voiceover announced Magnus' name. Nora walked out slowly, her hooves clopping against the wooden ramp. The crowd, to Alec's surprise, went almost crazy.

They were cheering and whooping as Magnus galloped around the arena, making Nora jump over insanely high object no horse should even be able to jump over.

Something must have spooked Nora though, for she neighed loudly and bucked back, knocking a clearly afraid Magnus off her. The crowd went silent as he fell to the ground with a crash, and Alec was sure he could hear a light cracking sound.

He didn't even have to think about what to do next. He hit the switch next to him which automatically bought the bright lights back on and hopped over the side of the ring, sprinting to the center where Magnus lay.

A couple of other workers were attempting to calm Nora down.

Alec knelt beside Magnus and scanned over the boy for injury. The wrist of his right hand looked twisted, and his face was screwed up in pain. "Magnus. Are you alright?!" Alec asked worriedly. He didn't wait for an answer as he shouted at one of the workers to phone an ambulance.

A groan slipped from Magnus' lips as he lay there, followed by a light cough. "I'm fine, Alexander. Don't bother with an ambulance, I have a show to finish." He tried to push up to a sitting position, but the moment he put pressure on his wrist, a howl of pain escaped him and he collapsed back to the floor again with a grunt.

"You're not going anywhere until the ambulance gets here." Alec replied in a stern tone and Magnus simply rolled his eyes in response, shifting uncomfortably so he could rest his head on Alec's lap. "At least if I'm to stay here I have a comfy pillow." He muttered.

"This might be what caused it." Zac, one of the trapeze artists said and handed Alec a long rubber object in the shape of a snake. "Nora's afraid of snakes. It's why we don't have any near her."

Alec's irate gaze scanned the room quickly. He _knew_ he'd seen something fly into the ring earlier. His glance caught a quick flash of silvery blond tendrils by the employee exit and he growled out under his breath, immediately knowing _she_ had to be the culprit.

* * *

Alec was left waiting in the family room as Magnus was checked over. The doctor didn't think any serious damage was done, but still thought it wise to give the injured one a full checkover just to be sure.

The entire hospital smelled of strong disinfectant and it made Alec feel a little sick after a while, so he was actually glad to be in the waiting room, away from the smell.

His fingers were clasped around a cup of hot coffee, his index fingers tapping lightly against the side. Two hours he'd been sat there waiting for news. How much longer was it going to take?

As if on cue, a woman in a blue nurses uniform came pushing through the door, Alec placing his coffee down on the table as she entered. Her jet black hair was scraped back into a ponytail and the contrast between the darkness of her hair and the paleness of her skin was strangely beautiful.

Her pale green eyes caught Alec's and her roseate lips curved into a small smile as she stepped into the room, voice soft as she spoke. "You can see him now. He's actually been demanding to go to him." She chuckled lightly, causing a smile of Alec's own to appear. "What's wrong with him?" He asked in reply, worry creasing his brow.

"He has a fractured wrist which we've put into a brace to give it time to heal, and slight bruising on his shoulder. Other than that he's fine."

He couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. Falling off a horse of Nora's size could cause more serious damage, so Alec was glad Magnus only had a fractured wrist and bruised shoulder. "When can he come home- Err, back to the circus?" He corrected himself.

"He can go now, actually. Just take care of him. The brace should be able to come off in about a week or two, but make sure he doesn't do too much on it for a while. It'll still be fragile."

He offered her a hand now, which she took, and grinned at her. "Thank you. Would you mind telling me where he is?"

The nurse- Anastasia her name was- gave him directions to Magnus' room after that and he followed them closely. He wasn't really sure he was going the right way until he heard someone call his name from behind him.

Magnus was quickly shuffling towards the boy, a big grin on his lips. "My dearest. Take me home? I'm positively exhausted."

_You don't look it_, Alec thought. Magnus was carrying his suit jacket in his good hand and the shirt itself was almost fully unbuttoned. Must have got lazy putting it back on. Not that Alec minded; it gave him a perfect view of Magnus' perfect torso.

"Checking me out?" Magnus asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, making Alec flush a deep crimson as he realised he'd been staring at the man.

Magnus simply let out a soft laugh and pressed a swift kiss to Alec's cheek before clasping the blue-eyed boys hand in his own and leading him down the hallway. "Come. I want to go home."

* * *

The taxi drive back to the circus was pretty short, but still long enough for Magnus to have fallen asleep against Alec's chest, the boys arm draped around him. "Wake up, Magnus." Alec muttered as he lightly poked the mans cheek until he woke up.

The man in question grumbled and swatted Alec's hand away. "Let me sleep, Alexander."

"When I get you to your trailer, you can sleep. Not here."

"Mmn, fine, Nurse Alec." Magnus fluttered his eyelids open and drove a hand into his pocket, pulling out some money and handing it to the driver, who obviously knew there was too much there, but said nothing about it.

The darker-skinned male slumped his lanky and tired form out of the taxi, forgetting his jacket which Alec grabbed before he slid out of Magnus' side, deciding it would be easier to do that as it was on the safer side of the road nearest the circus.

"Come on you." The boy muttered, placing a hand around Magnus' and leading him through the grounds, around the tent. Light came from the tent along with loud music and noises, so it was obvious they carried on the show.

They reached the trailer a few minutes later, the coolness of the door knob sending a shiver through Alec as he shoved the door open. The inside smelled the same as it had when he was first here; of hairspray and fruity aftershave.

A smell he now liked because it reminded him of Magnus, who had already made his way to the bedroom and was laid on the bed changing into just his boxers.

When he gave Alec the all clear that he was changed, the boy made his way into the room, blushing lightly at the sight of an almost naked Magnus sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed. "Stay with me tonight?" The man muttered sleepily.

"I probably shouldn't." Alec said, though his voice was barely a whisper. At his words, Magnus leaned up on his good arm, and unusually calm expression on his face. All the cheeky, seductive looks were gone. All the smirks, all the winks. Alec might even go as far to say that his eyes, now free of contact lenses, looked kind of sad or lonely. Like a child who had just lost something precious.

Magnus simply looked at the boy a moment before muttering out in a soft, barely audible voice. "Please? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay." Alec replied after a moment. _Damn those doe eyes. _He thought, hating the fact that the man looked more adorable than a tiny kitten; something you simply couldn't refuse.

Kicking off his shoes and socks and pulling off his jeans, Magnus' gaze watching him closely as he did so, Alec climbed into the spot next to Magnus in his shirt and boxers and shuffled under the covers, pulling the other man into his arms.

Magnus rested his head upon Alec's chest and traced light circles on the boys shirt with his forefinger, making Alec's heart hammer in its place.

Alec's fingers brushed lightly through the mans hair and neither spoke for the longest of moments, Magnus breaking the silence by saying quietly, "You never told me your answer tonight."

"My answer?" Thick brows furrowed together in a confused manner before he realised what Magnus was talking about. "Ahh yes. I'm staying with the circus, Magnus." Magnus lifted his head and looked curiously up at the boy, his head cocked a fraction. "Really? Why? I thought you'd want to stay with your family."

"It's time I moved out. Besides-" He paused to lightly cup Magnus' cheek, a small smile playing about his lips. "I've found a good enough reason to stay."

An uncharacteristically sheepish smile appeared on Magnus' lips now, as though he almost wasn't expecting the blue-eyed boys words- or didn't believe them. The darker-skinned man leaned up to press a tender kiss to the boys lips, sending waves of emotion throughout Alec.

Alec cupped Magnus' face with both hands now, his thumbs lightly tracing the others cheekbones as his lips moved against his own. The kiss was featherlike and brief, but it had Alec's heart moving at an inhumanly fast pace and he felt disappointed when Magnus pulled away and rested his head back on Alec's chest.

"Alexander. Why is your heart beating so fast?" He asked after a while as he lay there, simply listening to the quick rhythm of Alec's heartbeat.

There was a moment where Alec said nothing, and debated what to say in response. He decided the truth would be best. What did he have to lose, after all? "Because I'm scared."

"Scared?" Magnus replied. "Why are you scared, my dear?Is it because of Camille?" He had resumed his tracing of light circles upon Alec's chest, but his finger halted abruptly as his question was answered. "No. I'm scared because I think I might be starting to fall in love with you, Magnus."

Slowly, his head rose from Alec's chest and he gazed at the boy with wide eyes. His mouth opened and shut a few times as if he didn't know how to respond, leading Alec to feel somewhat worried he'd scared Magnus off; that he'd be kicked out of the circus perhaps. "Say something." Alec muttered anxiously as a long and awkward silence stretched between the two.

Magnus' eyes softened and a small smile was curving his lips as he collected himself. "Sorry, I just... I wasn't sure you felt the same way I do and, well..." His teeth nervously captured his lower lip a moment. "You barely know me. How can you be so sure, considering we don't exactly know one another?"

"I don't care if I barely know you. I care for you,that I'm sure of, and these past few days have been the best of my life- Minus Camille of course. With you I feel free. I can be who I want to be. Besides, it's not like I said 'I love you'. Just that I think I might be getting there." Alec had felt embarrassed at first, but now- he didn't care. It was time he finally spoke his feelings, even if they weren't mutual.

Magnus shuffled further up Alec's body, wincing a little as he put a bit of pressure on his bad wrist, and pressed a light kiss to Alec's cheek, an impressed smile on his lips. "Like I said, Alexander- I feel the same. I've never felt so deeply for someone so early on in a relationship before, but I'm glad I do. You're perfect for me."

"Relationship?" Alec cocked a playful brow, gaining a broad and cheeky grin from Magnus. "Yes, relationship. That is if you'd like to be my boyfriend."

"Oh, I do. But not just yet."

"Huh?" Magnus' brows furrowed in confusement and Alec couldn't help the soft snigger of amusement that escaped him. "Like I said, I barely know you. Tomorrow, before the circus leaves, you and me are going to the river near here on a date. Learn about each other. You have no say in the matter, Mr. Bane."

Relief flooded Magnus' features and his body relaxed, collapsing back down against Alec's. His face nuzzled against the crook of Alec's neck as he muttered out, "I have no objections to that, . Now get some sleep. Goodnight, my dearest Alexander, and sweet dreams." He finished his sentence with a swift kiss to Alec's neck, his eyelids fluttering shut as sleep began to claim them both.

Before it could though, Alec snuggled Magnus closer to him, a soft sigh of contentment leaving his lips and his eyelids closing as he mumbled sleepily, "Goodnight, Magnus."


End file.
